Draco Malfoy's personal assistant!
by Vanity-Kills
Summary: Draco is a playboy, who falls for pretty girls and has ten girlfriends. She's his assistant. The one to clean up his mess and keep him out of trouble. Is there a lovestory there? Read to find out.
1. I quit!

"I quit." she shouted and threw the door shut with all the strength she possessed. The blond man inside was shocked for a minute, but recovered pretty quickly. He'd get her back anyway. He always got what he wanted. All Malfoys get what they want. But he'll have to deal with it later. Now he had a date with Natasha.

She was Illaria Mason. Draco Malfoys personal assistant. She was smart and unfortunately for Draco, honest and quite proud. How she looked? Her face was always hidden behind her glasses. She always wore her long, silky black hair in a tight ponytail. No make-up. Her clothes were sophisticated and didn't reveal much. Mostly black and dark colours. Why she decided to quit? You'll find out soon enough.

Illaria walked into her appartment. She let her bag fall on the floor and threw herself on the couch.

"What are you doing home so early?" her roommate asked. Kelly Ryan has been Illaria's roommate ever since they were 17. Kelly was the opposite of Illaria. She was not so smart, but she was chatty and sociable. A pretty blond girl with brilliant blue eyes.

"I quit." Illaria said.

"What?" Kelly asked. That wasn't so surprising.

"I quit. Again. I was fed up with lying for him. He's my boss, I know. But the guy has ten girlfriends and I have to be the one to keep him out of trouble. I was fed up with doing everything for him. Just because he's rich doesn't mean he doesn't have to work." Illaria shouted and breathed in and out heavily, like she's just been running.

" He really gets to you, doesn't he?" Kelly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Illaria asked confused. Kelly just rolled her eyes and leaned back into the couch she was sitting on. Illaria worked there for three weeks now and this was already the third time she quit. The funny thing was that she was so mad at him every time, but he still somehow managed to get her back to work. So instead of bugging her best friend, Kelly decided to try and cheer her up.

"I'm going out tonight. Want to come?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood. Besides I don't think I'm up to watching you licking some guys face off." Illaria said.

"Suit yourself." Kelly said and went to her room to choose an outfit. When she reached her door she looked back at her friend and saw her sitting deep in thought.

Illaria turned on the TV. Luckily Kelly was a Muggleborn and taught her the wonders of modern technology. The thing that Illaria liked the most was the TV. The damn thing was addictive. Kelly was always amused to see a pure-blood use Muggle technology.

"Hun, what do you think about this shirt?" Kelly asked holding up a red shirt.

"It's cute." was all Illaria said.

"Good enough." Kelly said and put it on.

"You really don't want to come?" Kelly tried again.

"No, hun. Go. Have fun. I'll just watch some TV." Illaria answered.

"Ok, I'll go pick up the rest then." Kelly said and with a last wave she apparated out of the apartment. Illaria switched some channels, but didn't really look at what was on. Her mind was elsewhere. She took a deep breath and walked over to the mirror.

"I'm not going back this time." she said to her reflection. Just as she uttered the words an owl tapped at her window. She looked at it and instantly recognised it as Draco's personal black owl.


	2. I need you

**I need you**

Illaria walked to the window to let the owl in. The graceful, black owl named Kraven. His black feathers shined in the sunlight. Kraven landed on the couch and waited for Illaria to take the letter.

"I don't want it." Illaria said looking at the bird. Kraven made a sound as if pleading.

"I'm not going back this time." Illaria tried again. Kraven didn't move, he just looked at her with his beautiful yellow eyes.

"All right, but I'm not reading it." she finally gave up and untied the letter. Kraven still didn't leave. Draco obviously made his stay there and bug her until she writes an answer. Illaria took a piece of parchment and scribbled an answer. She tied to Kravens leg and the black owl took off. She then sat back on the couch and looked at the letter. Still refusing to read it.

When Kraven finally reached Draco's office the hot 23 year old blondie was sitting in his chair. Seeing a letter tied to his owls leg he smirked. She couldn't resist him and he knew it. He quickly untied the letter and opened it. A single sentence was written in Illaria's graceful handwriting.

_**I am NOT coming back.**_

Draco's face fell. He didn't know why he wanted her to work for him so much. After all he could get any other smart girl to do his bidding. But no. He wanted her. She was smart and honest. She was determined and that's what he needed in this company. But was that the only reason.

"Playing hard to get, eh? Well, it seems like I have to deal with it personally." Draco said and got up to leave.

It was getting dark outside and Illaria was still staring at the letter. It was as if it was calling for her. She knew it was stupid. All she had to do is pick it up and burn it and then she would finally be free. But she didn't do it. It was as if she wanted to work for the insensitive jerk. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"**Kelly must've gotten to drunk to remember she can apparate again." **She thought and went to open it. Just as she reached out to open the door she realised that Kelly wouldn't be home this early. It just got dark. She slowly opened the door, curious who it could be.

"Hello, Illaria." The silky voice of her EX-boss came from the door. Her instict was to throw the door shut in his face, but she didn't do it. Something held her back.

"I'm not coming back, Mr Malfoy." she said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Draco. Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked and pushed passed her, not waiting for her answer.

"Look, Mr…. Draco. I don't want to work for you anymore. I'm tired of it." Illaria said, turning to face him.

"Illaria. The company needs you. I need you." he said.

"Oh, please. You can get anyone you want. Why me? Why do you….." Illaria started just to get interrupted by the blond man in front of her. He was three years older and much taller then she was. Even when they were back at Hogwarts he had a great influence at everybody. Everybody except for her. He never knew her and when she applied for a job at his company he didn't recognise her and that was for the better.

"You're irreplaceable." He whispered. She sighed and looked away.

"Illaria, please come back." He tried again. She never heard his say please before. He never said it. Never. She though about it for a moment. She needed money and he paid pretty good.

"Ok. But this is the last time. If you mess up again you'll have to deal with it yourself." She said and he smirked. His 'oh-so-famous' smirk. It melted every girls heart, but somehow it didn't really have that much of an effect on her. She was used to it already.

"See you tomorrow." Draco said and apparated back to his manor. Illaria let herself fall back on the couch for the second time that day. He had done it again. He actually persuaded her to come back. Much for her determination.

The next morning she found Kelly sleeping on the couch. She rolled her eyes and apparated to her office.

"Miss Mason, Mr Malfoy asked you to come to his office as soon as you were in." Draco's secretary informed her.

"What else is new." she whispered and walked to Draco's door and knocked on it.

"Enter." was all she heard and it was all she needed. She opened the door and walked in. Draco was alone which was very unusual.

"Lets go." he said and picked up his car keys. She looked at him confused, but followed him out anyway.

"Where are we going?" she asked when they were in the car.

"I'm buying a new house." He said and started the car.

"And what do you need me for?" she asked.

"You'll be there to approve it." He stated and started to drive out of the parking. They drew in silence for a while. She was still confused. He always did things the way he wanted. She never asked her for advice or opinion. He only needed her to clean up his mess if his choices were wrong. Slowly the scenery started to change. The busy city became a beautiful landscape.

"We've been driving for hours. Do you want to buy a house in the middle of nowhere?" Illaria asked. She didn't really like to drive, unless she was the one driving.

"We're almost there." Draco said.

"Why couldn't we just apparate?" she asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" he asked in return.

"Because I want to know the answer." she said and glared at him.

"The place is enchanted. I'll only be able to apparate when I buy the house. The previous owners must've been paranoid or something." he explained. She took a deep breath and looked outside again. Strange enough the nature around her started to look familiar. She tried to remember where she saw it before. Maybe some catalogue or a picture somewhere else. Or maybe she's been there before. Before she lost her memory. She would give anything to get her memory back. She lost her memory when she was six. No one knows why.

She let her memories take her back to the time in the orphanage. Her first conversation with the nurse.

"_Is your name Illaria? That's what your pendant says." the nurse Rose asked._

"_I don't know. I don't remember." a six year old Illaria answered with tears in her eyes._

"_Well, it must be, sweety. From now on we'll call you Illaria. Are you feeling Ok?" she asked in a sweet tone._

"_Yes." was all Illaria said._

They didn't know where she came from. Who her family was. The only thing they knew was that she was found in an alley at Diagon Alley.

"Are you ok?" she suddenly heard Draco's voice and she broke out of her memory.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said, not even looking at him.

"We're here." He said and stopped the car. Illaria has been so deep in thought that she hasn't seen them entering the gate and now they were in front of a huge white Manor. She got out of the car and looked around. It looked amazing. The building in from of her looked like a beautiful white palace from fairy tales.

"Like it?" Draco asked.

"I thought you were buying a house. Not a Manor." she said still amazed by the breathtaking sight in front of her.


	3. Nasty storm

**Nasty storm**

Illaria pulled her jacket closer, cause she suddenly realized how cold it was. The weather wasn't the same as that morning. She saw Draco was getting a bit cold himself aswell.

"Lets get inside then." he said and she followed him in. Before she entered the house she quickly glanced at the sky and saw dark clouds forming. A storm was coming. She stepped inside and closed the door. After taking a deep breath she looked around and gasped at the beauty of the hall. The manor seemed so simple yet so beautifully decorated. It was hard to find words to describe what she saw.

"It's beautiful." she whispered.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it. The moment I saw this I wanted to have it. To own it. This is a house I'll be proud to leave to my children." Draco said proudly.

"I bet. It's a wonderful place." She said and walked across the hall to the huge window she saw at the end of it. The window looked out at the most beautiful garden she's ever seen. Even with it being the middle of November, the garden was still full of flowers. And even with no sun around it seemed like the garden was filled with a sort of magical glow. Without even realizing it a smile spread across Illaria's face. She thought she could be really peaceful in that garden. Slowly it started raining and it was getting harder by the minute, but the rain didn't break the magic. Suddenly Illaria saw a child running in the garden. A little girl in a blue dress was running in the rain. It seemed like she was running towards someone, but there was no one else out there. Illaria ran around looking for a door.

"What are you doing?" she heard Draco ask her. He was just coming downstairs from inspecting the bedrooms.

"There's a girl out there. Where the hell is t….?" she shouted, when she finally spotted a door and ran towards it. She threw it open and ran outside. She looked around frantically, but couldn't find the girl anymore. Her vision was starting to get blurry, cause her glasses were wet.

"Illaria get inside. Are you crazy. It's pouring out there." she heard Draco shout from the house, but she didn't want to give up looking.

"There's no one out there except for you." Draco tried again. Illaria looked down thinking that she was imagining things. She slowly made her way to the house still looking around now and then, hoping she would catch a glimpse of the pretty little girl in the blue dress. Illaria started to tremble. The coldness of the wind finally caught up with her so she started to walk quicker and gave up the idea of the girl completely.

"You're soaking." the blurry Draco in front of her said. Suddenly lightning struck outside and they both jumped.

"I think we better stay here tonight. It's not smart to drive in this storm." Draco said taking off his jacket and putting it on Illaria's shoulders. She whispered a hushed thanks and followed him to the kitchen. He conjured some hot chocolate and gave it to her. She drank it in silence, her mind still on the little girl no matter how hard she tried to forget about what she saw.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked her for the second time that day. She looked up and realized that her glasses were still wet and her vision still blurred because of it.

"I'm fine." she answered taking of her glasses and putting them on the table. She was thanking God that she never wore any make-up so she didn't really look completely ridiculous. Draco conjured a towel and started wiping of her face. He tilted up her chin a bit to get a better grip of her face, but instead he got caught in her eyes. They were beautiful, big dark green eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. Illaria in her turn couldn't get her eyes away from his stormy grey-blue eyes that seemed to match his face perfectly … and the weather. Suddenly she realized what was happening and she quickly grabbed her glasses and put them on to prevent him from seeing his own reflection in her eyes. Draco seemed to have realized what was happening aswell. He cleared his throat. It looked like he was standing in a very uncomfortable position.

" I guess we should go choose a bedroom." he said and quickly walked out of the kitchen. After a minute of hesitation Illaria followed.

All bedrooms in this manor were huge and amazing. Illaria choose one that was completely decorated in white and golden colours. She made sure the door was locked and undressed. Her clothes were still wet and now so was Draco's jacket. She spread all of the clothes on the bed and went to take a shower. She really needed a hot shower. When she was done she conjured her robe and pyjama's and put them on. She sat in front of the mirror and examined her reflection. She flicked her wand and her hair was dried. Her hair was black, straight and fell almost until her waist. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She opened it and saw Draco wearing only his pants. No matter how many bad things could be said about him, he was still hot. Not realizing what she was doing she let her eyes wander over his body. A smirk appeared at his lips.

"Like what you see?" he asked. Illaria quickly looked away.

"What did you want?" she asked, not answering his question.

"My jacket." was all he said. She quickly got it for him and closed the door. She walked to the bed and let herself fall on it, closing her eyes.

**"What the hell is happening."** she thought and slowly drifted into a troubled dream.


	4. The almost kiss

**The almost Kiss**

Illaria woke up in the middle of the night. Sweaty and scared. Her dreams were filled with images of Draco and the little girl in the blue dress running around in the garden. The images changed so quickly she couldn't really see everything clearly, but something told her that the girl was very important. She tried to sit up, but her body hurt so much from the cold. She forgot to pull the blankets over herself and the window was open, although she clearly remembered it was closed when she fell asleep.

**"The wind must've blown it open."** she thought and walked over to close it. She saw it was still raining. As soon as she touched the window a lightning struck so close she almost fell over. She quickly closed the window and ran to her bad. The storm was getting pretty nasty. It was cold and Illaria was afraid to go back to sleep, so instead she pulled the blankets over herself and went down to the kitchen. She knew there was no food and she wasn't hungry enough to conjure some. It wasn't hunger that drove her out. She just liked kitchens. They had a soothing, calming effect on her. Going down was a mistake. The windows in this house were so big that it seemed like she was walking outside. Every time thunder shook the earth, Illaria sat down and closed her ears and every time lightning struck she would hide in her blankets. When she finally reached the kitchen she heard noises coming from inside. She slowly walked in. It was too dark to see a lot, but she clearly saw an outline of a person. She concentrated and at that exact moment another lightning split across the sky. Illaria screamed.

"Am I that frightening?" Draco asked. Illaria breathed heavily, trying to calm down. She looked paler than Draco.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She was fed up to hear that stupid question, so she didn't answer. All she did was glare at Draco like a 15 year old girl would glare at her enemy. Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Do you want some?" he asked and pushed a bottle of butterbeer towards her.

"You know conjuring too much is not healthy." Illaria stated, but drank the butterbeer all the same. The warm sensation was welcome.

"I heard you say my name in your sleep." Draco said after a while of silence. She quickly looked up.

"You must've been dreaming." she said, not willing to admit she was dreaming about him.

"It can be. I was dreaming about you after all." he said as if it happened every day. Or every night for that matter. Illaria just shrug it off, not wanting to know what he was dreaming about. The only thing he was interested in was sex, sex and sex again.

"You looked pretty hot too…." Draco started with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"No, no, no. Stop it. I really don't want to know." Illaria half-shouted. In normal circumstances she would have walked out, but now any company was welcome. Even Draco's.

"So what do you think about this house?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I think the windows are too big." she honestly answered and they both started laughing. They spent the rest of the night talking. Illaria never thought she would be able to talk to him like that. They talked about everything and she was getting more confortable every minute. Draco seemed like a very open person. He wasn't embarrassed to talk about his life, not even his private life and that made Illaria comfortable to talk about her life aswell. By morning the storm was over. And the house looked peaceful and beautiful again.

"You live with a Muggleborn?" Draco asked and suddenly Illaria realized how close he was.

"Yes." she said ad Draco leaned closer, it was as if he was going to kiss her, but she couldn't let it happen. She quickly got up and backed away a bit.

"I think we should get going." she said.

"Yeah, you're right." he said and also got up.

Uncomfortable silence filled the car on their ride back. Illaria was still thinking about what would've happened if she didn't get up. Would he really kiss her? She glanced at Draco. His face was emotionless. She decided to just forget what happened.

The next few days she tried to work like she used to, but she caught herself looking at Draco from time to time and wondering how it would be to kiss him. She avoided Dracoa s much as she could, but she had to get some papers signed.

She knocked at Draco's office door.

"It's open." she heard and she walked in, but she wished she hadn't. She found Christina, one of Draco's girlfriends all over him. She was frozen to the ground for a minute.

"I'll come back later, when you're not busy." she quickly said after regaining herself and walked out. She heard her name being called by Draco, but she didn't look back.


	5. What a night If only I could remember

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry potter, but th rest of the story is mine.

**What a night? If only I remembered.**

Illaria almost ran outside for some fresh air and just as she wanted to apparate home she heard her name being called.

"Illaria." she heard Draco shout behind her. She tried to calm herself down and turned around.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you forget we have to go to dinner?" Draco asked her in turn.

"What dinner?" Illaria asked and just as she thought that this conversations will only consist of questions Draco actually answered for a change.

" Dinner with Mr Blake. One of our investors." He said.

"I know who Mr Blake is. And no I didn't forget about it. I just had to go home and change." she lied.

"Well, hurry up. I expect you here in 1 hour." He said and turned around again and left. Illaria looked at him until he disappeared and then apparated home with a pop.

"Don't you look happy." Kelly commented.

"Don't start. Just help me get changed into something for a dinner." Illaria said.

"I can lend you something." Kelly said.

"I'd rather die than be caught in something you were to a dinner." Illaria joked.

"Fine. Go as a boring cow than." Kelly joked back. They both laughed at that. Illaria really needed a laugh. This passed few days have been really confusing. She kept thinking about how it would have felt to kiss Draco and she was angry at herself for that. Eventually she went with a black women's suit and a white blouse. As usually no make-up and her hair in a tight ponytail.

"Are you having dinner with Malfoy?" Kelly asked when Illaria was ready to go.

"No, I'm having dinner with Draco AND one of our investors. Draco wants to plead for some more money even tough he has more than plenty." Illaria explained. She waved her friend goodbye and apparated back to her office.

"You know you could put on something a little bit more sexy. It would help to persuade Blake." Draco said. Illaria rolled her eyes.

"Lets just go, ok." She said and apparated to the restaurant, which was Draco's property aswell.

Dinner was boring like all business dinners. At a certain point Illaria thought she would fall asleep if Blake told one of his jokes again. Suddenly she saw Kelly waving at her from some bushes. She gestured her to come over.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." She excused herself and got up, leaving the two men to talk about money.

"What?" she asked when she reached Kelly.

"You got a letter. It said urgent so I came over here." Kelly said, handing her the letter. She was right, it did say urgent in huge red letters. She opened it and read.

_**Mom's dead. **_

Were the only to words that were written in her sisters handwriting and they were enough. Illaria was shocked for a minute; She couldn't move, she didn't breath, she couldn't even blink. When she finally pushed all the air that she was holding back out tears dropped down her cheeks. She never got along with her mother. That's why she left home so early. Truth be said she didn't get along with her sister either and they were the only living relatives she had. Correct it. Her sister was the only living relative she had now.

"I'm sorry huny." Kelly said reading the sentence aswell.

"I think I need a fire whisky." Illaria said and turned to search for the bar. She saw Blake leaving and she found the door to the bar.

"Don't. You've never drunk a drop of alcohol in your entire life." Kelly tried, but Illaria was already on her way to the bar.

"Where did she go?" Draco asked Kelly. Kelly pointed to the bar. If anyone would be able to talk her out of it it would be Draco. He had a certain influence on her.

When Draco reached the bar and found Illaria she already seemed drunk.

"How many did you have?" he asked.

" Counting this one aswell. Mmmmm…. One." Illaria said in a very drunk manner.

"How come your drunk?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause I've never drunk a drop of alcohol in my entire life." Illaria mimicked Kelly.

"Why did you start now?" he asked.

"Why do you always ask so many questions?" Illaria asked him in turn.

"I don't know. Why do you?" he asked again.

"Because I'm stupid. My life's a mess. My mom just died and I started drinking which I promised I would never do." She said and pouted.

"Why would you promise that." He asked.

"Because my dad was a drunk. I remember how he treated as and then he just left. I don't want to be a drunk. It's pathetic. Alcohol makes me sick." She said like a little kid who doesn't want to eat vegetables, but has to.

"You know, I've never seen you like this before." Draco said.

"What? You ran out of questions? That's first." Illaria said. She kept drinking and kept getting drunker. At a certain moment she didn't think straight anymore.

The next morning Illaria woke up with a splitting headache. She wanted to opened her eyes, but when she did the light hurt her eyes and her head started to hurt more.

"I have to go to work." She said and stretched her arms. She stopped in the middle of her yawn when her hand hit someone. She quickly looked down at where her hand hit and soon regretted it. One thing, her head started hurting even more and it started spinning too and two she saw Draco Malfoy lying next to her. She looked around and realised she wasn't in her room. Then she lifted the sheets and her fears suddenly became reality. She was naked. She tried hard to remember how she ended up in his bed, naked, but nothing from last night would come back from the point when she started drinking her second glass of fire whisky. She got out of bed and started putting on her clothes which were scattered around the room. Just as she wanted to open the door and Draco moved.

"You know, I never even dreamed you were this good." He said looking at her. All Illaria could do was open the door and leave. That's how ashamed she was.


	6. This can't be happening!

**Disclaimer:**

you know I don't own Harry Potter or any other of the chgaracters.

**

* * *

**

**This can't be happening**

Illaria got home and went straight to her room.

**This is ****ridiculous**she thought. Her life was good enough and she never asked for anything more then she had. Now it all got messed up. She's upset about her mothers death. A mother that never treated her good. A mother that wasn't her real mother anyway. A mother who put her through hell. And she started drinking which she never wanted to do and she slept with her boss. The person she never wanted to sleep with. And now she was crying which she promised she would never do. She promised herself she would never cry over people who didn't care about her. She heard a knock on the door and quickly dried off the tears.

"Are you ok?" Kelly said opening the door. Seeing her best friend she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Oh, sweetie…" Kelly whispered and hugged her. A very welcome hug.

"I never wanted for this to happen." Illaria repeated over and over again.

"What?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I…I've done something stupid." Illaria whispered.

"What?"

"I slept with him." She said.

"Who?" Kelly asked.

"HIM."

"Oh, him." they were both silent for a moment.

"I don't know what to do. I can't show my face at work now. Now I'm just one of his whores." Illaria said, crying her eyes out.

"No, you're not and you know it. Besides, you're the best thing that ever happened to that company. You practically run it. " Kelly tried to reassure her best friend. They sat on the bed together like they used to at Hogwarts and just talked. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. It was a pretty loud one too.

"I'll get it." Kelly said and walked out of the room. Illaria didn't really want to know who it was. She didn't care. At this moment all she wanted was to find a way out of this mess. She barely heard the voices in the hallway and Kelly walking to her room.

"You have a guest." Was all Kelly said, before she walked away revealing Draco. There was a moment of silence, but it was broken soon by Draco.

" Why didn't you show at work?" he asked. She didn't say anything. She was so worried about facing everyone that she forgot to go to work altogether.

"I was waiting." He continued and walked in the room. He looked at her more closely. It was obvious she's been crying and she didn't even change from the clothes she was wearing when she left him. Her hair was a mess. She should have looked awful, but somehow he didn't see all that. Instead he saw the honest, hardworking, smart and beautiful woman that has helped him more than once. He went to sit on the bed with her and she instinctively moved away.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said.

"You already did." she spoke for the first time.

"Please come back." He pleaded, moving closer to her. She moved away again and shook her head. She couldn't say anything with his so close.

"I need you. I don't know how or why, but I need you." He said and moved closer again, but Illaria was so mesmerised she forgot to move away.

"Ok." She finally whispered and prayed she made the right decision.

The next few weeks they both acted like nothing had happened. She did her job and he did his, but they both knew and everyone noticed that something changed. Although he didn't want to admit it, Draco acted differently. He didn't see his girlfriends a lot. In fact someone at the office told Illaria she heard Draco telling almost all of them he never wanted to see them again. Draco stayed late in his office, often seen thinking and pondering over some things.

Those few weeks passed quickly and one morning Kelly woke up because of some noise. At first she didn't recognize it, but then she realised it was Illaria throwing up in the bathroom. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to her friends aid. She found Illaria sitting in the bathroom looking as pale as Draco.

"What's wrong? Re feeling sick? Should I send a message to the office telling you won't be there today?" Kelly asked, worried.

"No, it's ok." Illaria said. It was barely louder than a whisper.

"No, it's not ok. You work to much. No wonder you're sick." Kelly shouted.

"I'm not sick. At least I don't think I am. I think I'm…. Well, pregnant. " she said.

"Wha?" Kelly exclaimed.

"I think I'm pregnant." Illaria repeated. Kelly was shocked. She couldn't say a thing for a minute.

"You let yourself go once and this is what happens. I'm going to kill that rich, cocky bastard." Kelly shouted and stormed out of the bathroom. Illaria followed as fast as she could. Kelly was very impulsive and Illaria knew that she would be sorry for doing something stupid in this state of shock.

"Kelly wait." She souted, but her friend was nowhere to be found.


	7. But then It won't be much of a date?

**But then… It won't be much of a date, will it?**

Illaria didn't know what to do.

"Why do you care?" she heard Kelly ask and almost jumped. She quickly turned around and saw her friend standing in the doorway to her room.

"What? You didn't think I would go kill him in my pyjamas, did you?" Kelly asked.

"When you're mad I don't know what you'll do." Illaria said, relaxed again.

"Well?" Kelly asked.

"Well, what?" the answer came too quickly to be natural.

"You know what. You didn't answer my first question. Why do you care what I do with Malfoy?" Kelly asked again. There was a long silence. Illaria didn't know what to say, because she didn't know the answer to that question herself.

"I don't know." She finally whispered. "It's like he's changed in some way in the last couple of weeks. You should've seen him. He's become so mature and serious. And most of all nice. He stopped seeing all of his 'girlfriends' and he's so much more motivated and dedicated. He's become a completely different person." Illaria explained.

"Different person? And you like that person?" Kelly asked, looking at her friend, disbelief written all over her face.

"I don't know." Illaria answered.

"Illaria, do you even know who you're talking about?" Kelly asked.

"There's so much I'm not sure about at the moment…" Illaria astarted.

"I see… You think you might be the reason he changed." Kelly stated and came over.

"I'm not that cocky." She answered, but deep down she hoped that she was the reason he changed. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Just promise you won't go there. Don't tell him. At least not yet. Like I said I'm not sure if it's true yet. I don't want to scare him for nothing." She said and her friend shook her head.

"I will, if you promise that you will relax more. If he has become more dedicated and serious as you say he can do more of his own work and let you do less." Kelly said and Illaria nodded. They both smiled.

"Ok, hun. I'm off to work, then." Kelly said after a while.

"You? Work?" Illaria joked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Kelly said sarcastically and went into her room to get changed. Illaria could finally take a deep breath. She too got changed and put her hair in a ponytail and disapparated to her office. A minute after she seated herself in her chair she heard a knock on the door and then the door opened a Emily walked in. Draco's living schedule. Emily was a young woman of about 26 and was a very pretty witch.

"Draco's expected at a charity party this evening. You're supposed to accompany him. You also need to tell him what it's all about, cause as usually he doesn't even know he has to go. " she rattled and her head disappeared again. Confused Illaria checked her own agenda.

' Charity: needy children. Organised by Cho Chang.' she read and remembered it again.

"Ok." She whispered and took a deep breath. Then she walked to Draco's office. A quick knock and then she opened the door. Draco was sitting in his chair looking out of the window. For a few weeks now he wasn't accompanied by a young woman every time she walked in.

"Oh, Illaria. I was going to ask you if you were still going this evening." He got up and said at once as he saw her come in.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, wondering if he had made another plans.

"Cho Chang's charity party. You haven't forgotten, have you?" he asked.

"Of course not. I was just checking…" she started.

"If I had forgotten, right?" he asked, in a fake hurt tone.

"I…"

"No, it's ok. I deserve to be doubted." he quickly added.

"So, you know what it's about then. See you this evening." She said and turned around to walk out.

"So what time should I pick you up?" he asked her.

"Pick me up?" she asked turning around with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah, pick you up. You know? I'll get the car and come over to your house and you'll be all dressed up and…." he started

"I know what it is. And I can get there myself, thank you very much." She said and turned around to leave again.

"But then… It won't be much of a date, will it?" he said when she was already by the door. She was shocked and for a moment didn't know what to do. Then she slowly turned around to face him. She expected to see a mocking expression or maybe a smirk to show her that he was joking, but al she found was a confused but serious face.

"It isn't supposed to be a date, Draco. It's my job to go with you." She finally manged to bring out.

"Is that the only reason you're going?" he asked.

"No." she said. His face lit up.

"I also like to help needy children." she said and turned around.

"Wait. Will you go out with me like on a date to that party?" he asked.

"You don't give up do you?" she asked. He shook his head.

"Ok, then." she said, not showing all the excitement she felt inside.

"I'll pick you up at seven then." he said and smiled. She nodded and finally walked out of his office.


End file.
